


Ivory and Wood

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, D/s, Dom Steve Rogers, Frottage, Genderplay, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve found Tony’s old trunk of sex toys, they’ve been expanding their sex lives.</p>
<p>Like every good little rich boy, Tony can play the piano. Steve has some fun with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory and Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, in this we've got some orgasm denial with the use of a cock ring, a toy up Tony's ass, and some crossdressing (Tony is wearing the red kimono robe Steve gave him). A bit of genderplay with Steve using female pet names and calling Tony's hole a pussy. Some roughish sex. A smack or two on the butt. Aftercare fun. And Steve rubbing off between Tony's thighs. Dom/Sub overtones all over the place but nothing as hardcore as the last story.
> 
> P.S. There will be one more story with two chapters after this one and then I think I'm done. For now. Until I think of something else for this universe. Suggestions?

Steve closed his eyes, relaxing into the leather armchair. He leaned back, resting the ankle of one leg on the knee of the other. The nighttime city lights twinkled outside the penthouse windows. New York City was decked out in a glittering gown of electric bulbs. The lamps in the living room were turned down low so the penthouse was dim and comfortable. Piano music floated gently through the air, the notes singing sweet and clear to Steve’s ears. The fingers of one hand wagged in the air as if he were conducting the music himself. The fingers of his other hand were curled around a little black box, his thumb rubbing absently against the casing.

At the piano sat Tony, elegant fingers dancing across the white and black keys. He wore only the red silk kimono robe Steve had bought him, bare feet manipulating the piano pedals. His brown eyes were narrowed down at the keys in concentration although he had the piece he was playing memorized since he was a child. Tony expertly coaxed the melody from the piano, glancing over at Steve to see the pleased smile on the blonde’s lips. The music rose and fell around them as Tony played.

Steve fiddled with the little box he held, his thumb sliding over a switch. The rhythm of the music suddenly faltered as Tony’s fingers stumbled. The brunette jerked, twitching on the piano bench and eyes widening. The bell on the cat collar he was wearing jingled and the whimper Tony made was muffled by the red ball gag sitting in his mouth. Steve opened his eyes, frowning at him. His thumb moved again on the box and Tony’s fingers smashed down hard on the piano keys as his back arched. The jarring noise rattled in the air. “You’re ruining it,” scolded Steve serenely. Tony turned pleading eyes toward the other man, face flushed and breathing hard. His forehead was damp with sweat. Tony rocked slightly on the seat, unable to restrain himself. Quietly, they could hear a faint buzzing sound as the vibrator deep in Tony’s ass obeyed the remote control Steve held and pulsated harder. Tony’s cock rose hard and thick from the folds of the kimono robe in his lap, a shiny silver ring sitting snuggly at the base. The engorged flesh was rosy and the head leaked. A drop of the liquid slowly dripped down his dick as Tony swayed, the organ bobbing gently.

Steve’s thumb moved down on the box and Tony was able to relax, the vibrating of the toy inside of him lessening. He kept his fingers curled upon the piano keys, refusing to reach down to stroke himself. It would serve him no good anyway with the cock ring ruthlessly holding back his orgasm. Tony closed his eyes and bowed his head, gathering himself. The toy in his ass buzzed softly, teasing his sensitive insides and prostate. “Go on,” ordered Steve. “Start over.” Tony opened his eyes to give Steve a frustrated look, huffing through his nose. He hadn’t been able to play the piano piece through completely since they had started their game over an hour ago. Steve gave Tony an unruffled look, one eyebrow cocked in question. Tony dropped his eyes to the piano, straightened, repositioned his fingers on the keys, and began to play the opening notes of Moonlight Sonata for the umpteenth time that evening.

Tony was aware of Steve rubbing at the casing of the remote control and forced himself to concentrate on the piano keys. He chewed at the gag in his mouth, trying to breathe evenly through his nose. The bell on the collar at his throat rang quietly with every tiny movement. Steve’s thumb shifted and Tony shivered as the toy vibrated harder. The pleasure bit sharply at the base of his spine, his skin hot and tight. His cock throbbed and was a heavy weight between his legs, the ring a tight pressure around the base, keeping Tony back from the edge no matter how much the vibrator pressed and shook inside of him. Tony shifted on the piano bench, breathing picking up speed. The music continued, the melody keeping a steady pace even as Tony’s eyelids fluttered. The pleasure was blurring into pain and back into pleasure as Tony’s body burned with the need for release. The vibrator pulsed hard once inside of him, Steve pushing the remote button up and then down, and Tony whined behind the gag. He missed a note and automatically started over.

Tony squeezed his ass around the toy inside him and gave a moan muffled by the gag. The vibrator buzzed and pulsed, filling his ass and stretching his hole wide. He could feel the muscles of his walls jump and flutter around the fake length buried inside him, his whole body oversensitive and strung out like a tight wire. Tony’s stomach was tied into knots and his thighs trembled under the onslaught. He felt overly warm, his blood boiling in his veins. Every nerve danced under his skin, striking like lightening and pricking with needles. Release waited coiled in his groin, held back by the ring. His body sought to climax, balanced on a knife edge that cut at his concentration and stabbed low in his belly but was just out of reach. Tony squirmed and rocked on the bench, shifting the toy inside him, hoping to press it more firmly against his prostate, seeking that last inch, that last spark that would give him relief but orgasm remained overwhelmingly beyond him.

The piano keys were smooth and warm under Tony’s fingertips as he played. The instrument was blurring in his vision, frustrated tears leaking out of his eyes. He blinked, a helpless sob caught behind the gag. The silk kimono robe clung to his sweaty skin. Steve’s thumb moved and Tony gasped as the toy inside of him picked up speed again. The music faltered and then recovered as Tony bit hard at the ball gag and forced himself to continue playing. The air was heavy with the tang of sweat and arousal. Another bead of precum leaked from Tony’s hard cock and slid down the flushed length. The bell on the collar gently jingled as Tony shivered uncontrollably.

Steve shifted in his chair, dropping both feet to the floor. His own stiff cock tented his pants and his breathing had to be ruthlessly controlled least he start panting with arousal. The soldier’s eyes glittered in the low light, his gaze locked on Tony as the trembling dark haired man played the piano. Steve licked dry lips. His fingers rubbed restlessly on the casing of the remote control, slowly inching the switch higher. To his enhanced hearing, the buzzing of the vibrator was easily noticeable and the collar’s tiny bell rang like a church bell. He kept some attention on Tony’s breathing, making sure he was in no distress from their play, knowing that all Tony would have to do to stop the pleasurable torture was shut the lid on the piano keys but also knowing that Tony would never do that. It gave Steve a thrill to be given such control, such trust.

They had started their play slowly, building layers of pleasure, but now it seemed as if Tony were going to shake apart on the piano bench. His playing was sloppy, unlike the easy elegance he had displayed earlier in the evening. The music sped up and slowed down as Steve slid the remote control switch up and down. A low keening came from Tony’s throat. Steve watched the dance of his fingers, the curve of his neck. A lock of hair had fallen across Tony’s forehead and Steve found his fingers itching to brush it away. He had denied them both for long enough, he thought.

Tony was gone enough, trapped in the need for release and endless rounds of Moonlight Sonata, that he didn’t realize Steve had stood from his chair until the blond was sitting down next to him on the piano bench. Tony startled, his fingers skittering across the keys. He looked up at Steve, eyes wide and uncomprehending. Steve turned the vibrator off and set the remote control down, snuggling in close to Tony’s side. “Poor baby,” he whispered, dropping his head to kiss at Tony’s shoulder. “I’ve been so mean to you tonight.” Steve wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and gently grabbed one of Tony’s hands, bringing it up to kiss along his fingers. Tony made a sound behind the gag, just now noticing how stiff and achy his fingers felt from playing the piano for so long. Steve kissed away the tears that lingered on Tony’s cheeks.

Steve rubbed at Tony’s side soothingly, feeling the silk kimono robe slide against his skin. Tony moaned, oversensitive to every little touch. “You were so good tonight, letting me play for so long,” praised Steve. He kissed down Tony’s face to lick and softly bite at the brunette’s neck. Tony panted through his nose, eyes rolling and wild. Steve slid his other hand down Tony’s chest, careful not to press on the arc reactor, and caressed his stomach, feeling Tony’s abdomen muscles jump but avoiding touching his straining dick. “Such a good girl for letting your man play for so long,” Steve breathed hotly against Tony’s ear. “I bet you really want to cum. You’re so wet. I bet you’re desperate for me to free your cock and turn the vibrator all the way up to high. Would you like that, baby?” Tony jerked his head in a nod, moaning as Steve chuckled and nibbled along the cat collar.

Steve pulled at the belt of the robe, pulling it open. He dropped his hand and stroked along Tony’s thigh, fingers drifting along smooth skin and down between his legs. Carefully, he opened the catch on the cock ring and gently pulled it away. Tony was practically sobbing, shaking and clutching at Steve’s arm. “It’s okay, baby,” muttered Steve, reaching for the remote control. “I’m going to make you feel so good. It will be worth it, waiting for so long. You’ve been so good, baby. I’m so pleased.” He supported Tony with the arm around his waist, thumb poised on the remote switch. “I love you so much,” Steve said, his thumb pushing the vibrator to high and his other hand curling around Tony’s cock and jerking him hard.

Tony howled, the world whiting out as he finally came. The toy inside him went crazy, pulsing against his prostate and sending fire through his blood. It felt as if his body was exploding, his orgasm rushing out of him like a tsunami. His cock spasmed, ropes of pearly semen jetting out, and he bucked and shook in Steve’s arms. Tony’s eyes rolled back as electricity shot through his nerves. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming after being so long denied. Steve let Tony come apart in his arms and milked his cock with firm strokes. The toy buzzed loudly and Steve could almost feel the vibration at the base of Tony’s spine. The piano sounded as Tony bumped the keys with his jerking, the cat bell ringing loudly.

Steve eased the remote switch down and gradually stilled his hand on Tony’s cock. The vibrator slowed and then finally stopped inside Tony. He lay in Steve’s arms, panting and twitching as his muscles shook after his forceful release. Steve muttered praise into Tony’s ear, his own erection hard and urgent in his pants. Steve kissed along Tony’s jaw as Tony slowly calmed, brown eyes blinking lethargically. His whole body tingled, a pins and needles sensation in his thighs and groin area. He moaned softly, feeling as if he had been snapped in half.

“Pretty girl. Sweet girl,” Steve was whispering to him when Tony’s ears stopped ringing. “Did you like that? Was it nice?” Tony managed a bit of a nod and Steve grinned, lifting his hand to lick away the seed that had spilled on his fingers. Tony whimpered, because that was just not fair. Steve smiled and hugged him around the waist. He nuzzled against Tony’s temple, supporting the dark haired man as he relaxed into Steve’s arms.

After a moment, Steve rolled his hips forward so that his hard dick rubbed against Tony’s hip. “My turn, baby?” Steve muttered. Tony hummed, sitting up. Steve smiled, pleased, and helped Tony stand on rubbery legs and step away from the piano bench. Tony whined as the vibrator shifted in his ass as Steve walked them over to the leather armchair. He allowed Steve to nudge him up onto the chair, kneeling on the seat and facing the back. He clutched the headrest as Steve pressed him down and then pushed the kimono robe up his back, exposing his ass. “Good baby,” praised Steve, rubbing his hands down Tony’s spine and running his fingers over the wide plug of the vibrator.

Steve eased the vibrator out of Tony’s ass carefully. It popped free with a squelch and Tony made a little sighing noise. Steve set the wet toy aside. The dark haired man’s hole was shiny with lube and stretched wide, the skin puffy and a deep pink. Steve slipped two fingers inside easily. He pumped them a few times before easing a third finger inside. Tony lay his head down on the back of the chair and grunted softly, sore and sensitive after their long play. Steve paused. “Tony, what is your stop signal?” he asked. The piano key cover couldn’t be closed from the chair to stop everything if it became too much. Tony huffed and tossed his head. “What is your stop signal?” demanded Steve, punctuating his question with a sharp slap on a butt cheek. Tony gasped and raised his hands to clap twice loudly. Steve smiled and curled his fingers to rub against Tony’s prostate. “Good girl. Thank you,” praised Steve while Tony jerked and squealed from behind the gag.

Steve pressed in a fourth finger and turned and stretched the digits until he felt satisfied that the hole would accept his girth. He pulled his fingers out and reached down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping until he could reach inside and pull out his cock. The hard organ was flushed with blood and long and thick. He fished a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Tony listened as Steve popped the cap of the bottle and squirted some into his palm before rubbing the lube on his dick, getting the stiff flesh nice and slick. Steve gave a little pleased sigh as he stroked his cock for a moment, pleasure curling warmly through his body. Tony spread his knees as much as he could in the chair and allowed Steve to pull his hips back, arching his back and presenting his ass to the other man. The red kimono robe draped over his sides like broken wings.

“You have such a pretty little pussy, baby. You’re going to feel so good around my cock, so wet and so tight,” Steve said, nudging Tony’s asshole with the blunt head of his cock. “Hold still now. Be good for your man.” Steve pressed steadily inside and Tony moaned, digging his fingernails into the leather of the armchair. The intrusion burned a little but Tony pressed back into it all the same. Tears gathered in the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Steve was not small and Tony was tender and aching from the vibrator and their long play. He whined from behind the gag as Steve slid inside of him relentlessly, until his balls and thighs were pressed against Tony’s ass. Steve rubbed at the small of his back. “That’s good, baby. You feel so good around my cock. Your pussy is so hot and tight.” Tony panted through his nose and squeezed around Steve’s cock, ringing a moan from the blond.

“You little brat,” Steve scolded, tightening his hands around Tony’s hips. “You’re going to regret that, baby.” Steve slowly pulled his cock out of Tony’s body and then just as torturously thrust back in. Tony trembled and moaned as Steve repeated the leisurely motion a couple of times. His oversensitive body sent mixed signals of pleasure and pain to his brain. Every drag of Steve’s cock over Tony’s prostrate sent sharp shocks of sensation through his nerves. It was too much and not enough. Tony felt lightheaded as Steve began to thrust faster, fucking into the dark haired man’s abused hole with greater ferocity. “Your pussy feels so good, sweetheart,” Steve was muttering between groans. “So good around my cock.” He thrust with more speed and power, the pleasure washing away conscious thought after being aroused for so long without relief. Steve picked up the pace, pounding into Tony and pressing bruises along his hips. Steve’s shirt and pants scratched at Tony’s skin, only the blonde’s dick sticking obscenely from his fly.

Tony clung to the back of the armchair and moaned helplessly, his sounds muffled by the gag. The bell on the collar ringing loudly as Tony’s body was jolted by Steve relentless thrusts. He kept his eyes tightly closed and rode the waves of pleasure and pain that rolled through his body. Every sensation was sharp enough to pierce, every muscle aching. It was overwhelming and Tony felt himself sink into that space of his awareness where his body’s reactions blended into one huge throb of agony/ecstasy. Steve’s thrusts became short and sharp, the press of his fingers tight on his hips, and Tony knew the other man was close. Soon Steve gave one last hard thrust and stilled, coming with a long moan. Tony could feel the blonde’s hot cum filling him with every twitch and pulse of Steve’s cock.

Tony panted, tears squeezing out of the corner of his eyes, and waited. But Steve didn’t move and he didn’t soften and Tony cursed in his mind. He cursed the perfect body behind him and the super solider serum that insured Steve’s impressive stamina. They were not done yet. Steve was muttering to him soothingly, leaning forward to press kisses between his shoulder blades. “You’re so good, baby. I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much.” Tony huffed with what little breath he had managed to catch and squeezed his sore ass around Steve’s still hard cock. Steve gave a strangled moan and Tony grunted as Steve smacked at his butt cheek in punishment. “None of that. Be patient. Your man will give your greedy pussy what it wants.” Steve circled his hips, grinding his cock into Tony’s ass, and Tony shrieked as the blunt head ground into his abused prostate.

Tony trembled and sobbed behind his gag as Steve began to fuck him again. His hole burned and stung as Steve pulled out and thrust back in. Steve looked down, holding Tony’s hips still, and watched his engorged cock slide in and out of the dark haired man’s body. The hole wherein his cock was sheathed was puffy and irritated pink, the passage inside warm and fluttering around the hard flesh. Steve groaned and thrust harder, a squelching sound now accompanying the slap of skin against skin. He reached around Tony’s waist and grabbed at his half hard cock. Tony wailed as Steve began to stroke him, the slide of the blonde’s fingers like fire. He had come once after their long game but the relentless stimulation of his prostrate stirred his cock again. Little white lights danced behind Tony’s eyelids and he struggled to breathe in enough air. Steve continued to pound into his ass and every nerve in his body was singing with agony and ecstasy and it was just too much. Tony wailed as he came again, eyes flying open wide and his whole body locking tight as he shook through his release.

Tony’s ass clamped down around Steve’s cock and he gave a few more rapid sharp thrusts into the quivering channel before coming. Tony felt the second flood of seed inside of him, panting against the back of the armchair. The two men shook against each other. The pleasure burned through the both of them and their hearts raced. Steve caressed Tony’s hips, rubbing over the red marks, as his orgasm trailed off into a warm glow over his skin. Steve sighed, leaning forward to kiss Tony’s spine as the dark haired man trembled. Tony blinked slowly, resting his head on the back of the chair as his muscles shivered and jumped after his second climax. Steve shifted and Tony whimpered as the blonde’s spent cock slipped out of his tender hole. “Good baby. That was great. You felt so good,” praised Steve, rubbing down over Tony’s trembling thighs.

The dark haired man folded down onto the chair, his knees no longer able to hold him up. Tony sort of fell sideways, leaning his shoulder against the back cushion of the seat. Semen leaked from his battered asshole and his own release coated his stomach. The red kimono robe fluttered around him as he settled. Tony went limp. He closed his eyes while he trembled and tried to catch his breath. “Tony? Are you alright?” Steve asked with a hint of trepidation. Tony nodded, dragging his heavy head up and then down. Tony felt Steve gently caress his cheek, the blonde’s thumb lightly rubbing at where the ball gag stretched Tony’s lips taunt. Tony drifted after that, vaguely aware that Steve was kissing his temple but too tired and wrung out to bother with nuzzling back. He was exhausted and he felt floaty and detached from his body.

Tony came back in tune as Steve set a tray with food and drink on the side table. Steve then knelt in front of the chair and opened a package of wet wipes, having already tucked his cock back into his pants and righted his clothing. Tony mewled as Steve gently cleaned his tender cock and sore asshole, wiping away lube and semen. Steve cleaned the release from Tony’s stomach and then carefully cleaned the evidence of tears from his face. “Back with me?” Steve whispered. Tony hummed, his thoughts slow and untroubled. Steve tossed away the used wet wipes and carefully slid his arms around Tony. He gently lifted Tony from the chair, turned, and sat back down with the brunette in his lap. Steve pulled a blanket up over them and Tony cuddled into his warm chest.

Steve tucked the blanket around Tony and rubbed at his shoulder, running his hand up behind the brunette’s head to undo the buckle of the gag. Tony bowed his head and allowed Steve to release the gag and ease it out of his mouth. Tony’s lips were swollen and red and Steve ducked his head to claim them in a long, gentle kiss. He pulled away and rubbed at the chapped corners of Tony’s mouth with a thumb. Tony blinked up at him sleepily and Steve plucked a glass from the table. Tony latched on to the straw and began to quickly suck down the water. Steve pulled it away. “Slowly. You’ll make yourself sick,” he commanded, offering the drink again. Tony took smaller sips as instructed, brown eyes drooping. Steve set the glass aside and picked up a piece of apple, setting it lightly against Tony’s lips. The dark haired man licked the piece of fruit into his mouth and chewed. “How do you feel?” asked Steve, presenting a grape next.

Tony nipped at the pads of Steve’s fingers as he took the food. “Fine,” he said softly.

A cube of cheese followed the grape. Steve shook his head, the hand not busy offering food stroking up and down Tony’s arm. “That’s not what I asked.” Steve broke a cracker into smaller pieces on the tray and offered a bite to Tony.

“I feel good,” elaborated Tony, swallowing the food. “Sore and bruised but good. I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“Not too much?” muttered Steve, a ghost of anxiety in his voice.

“Of course not,” Tony answered, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Steve’s jaw. “I would have signaled if you were really hurting me or I didn’t like something.”

“I’m glad,” Steve mumbled, capturing Tony’s chin to tilt his face up for a kiss. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” replied Tony sweetly. Steve tucked him back into the blanket and offered him some more grapes. Tony took the food from Steve’s hand, licking at his fingers. “You’re taking good care of me, Steve,” Tony reassured softly, curling drowsily into Steve arms. “You are doing well.”

Steve gave a quiet sigh, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Thank you,” he whispered. He cleared his throat. “Jarvis, playlist number 4, please.” The stereo across the room turned on, releasing soft jazz music into the room. Steve picked the glass back up and offered Tony a few more sips of water. He relaxed back in the chair, feeding Tony bits and pieces of fruit and crackers.

When the tray was empty, Steve gathered Tony up in his arms and carried the brunette to the bathroom. He sat the sleepy bundle on the toilet seat and began to pull off his clothing. “Jarvis, turn on the shower, will you?” Water started to pour in the shower in response to Steve’s request. Tony watched heavy-lidded as Steve striped and tossed his clothing in the hamper. Then Steve peeled the blanket off of Tony, slipped the kimono robe off his shoulders, and led the brunette into the shower.

Tony sighed when hot water hit sore muscles. Steve squirted body wash on a pouf and began to clean the smaller man off. Soapy skin slid together as Tony leaned against Steve's chest. Tony idly stroked his fingertips across Steve’s left pectoral. Steve kneaded at Tony's back, loosening knots and relaxing the brunette. He swept the pouf down Tony's back and over the swell of his ass. The brunette made a little noise of discomfort as Steve carefully scrubbed away dried semen and lube. Steve then washed Tony's dark hair, massaging his scalp until the smaller man was moaning softly in pleasure. A flush climbed up Steve's cheeks.

Steve pulled the shower wand down and rinsed Tony off. Tony tipped his head back so Steve could wash the shampoo from his hair, shifting slightly to keep his balance. Something poked his thigh and Tony looked lazily down. He blinked. “Really?” Tony asked, tone dry.

Steve's face went as red as a tomato. He stepped back so his hard cock wasn't jabbing Tony in the leg anymore. “Just ignore it,” he muttered.

“You've come twice,” Tony said, blatantly not ignoring it. “How can you possibly get hard again?”

Steve shrugged and tried to distract Tony by sweeping the shower spray over his ass and down the back of his thighs. “It's just an effect of the super soldier serum.”

Tony didn't allow the soothing hot water to distract him, even if it did feel good. “You're usually fine after two. What's with the third encore?”

Steve smile lecherously. “I guess I just can't help myself when I have a beautiful, sexy man in my arms. I just get excited.”

Tony rolled his eyes, fighting down a yawn and grabbing the body wash bottle. He pulled the shower wand from Steve and set it back on the wall. “You are such a corndog,” he muttered as he poured some of the body wash into the palm of his hand. Steve gasped as Tony grasped him firmly and began to stroke. The soap made the caress slick and Tony easily moved his hand up and down Steve's cock. “You are lucky to have me as your boyfriend.”

“Nugh,” grunted Steve in response. His bit his lip as warm arousal pulsed through his veins. There was firm tugging on Steve's dick and he took a step forward mindlessly. Tony turned so he was facing the shower wall and pulled Steve forward by his length. Steve blinked as he bumped into Tony's back. His stiff cock nudged against the crease of Tony's ass. He grabbed the smaller man's hips to halt their progress. “No, Tony. It's too soon. I'll hurt you,” Steve protested.

“I know that,” huffed Tony. He bent his free arm back to slap the blond on his hip. “Let go. I know what I'm doing.” Steve reluctantly allowed Tony to pull him forward again. Tony pressed his legs together as the bigger man slipped between his thighs, soft skin creating a tight passage. Tony could feel the heavy weight of Steve's cock press against the underside of his balls. The brunette rocked his hips a little so the hard dick slid back and forth between his legs and Steve moaned, shivering. “Come on. You know you want to, Steve,” Tony muttered huskily.

Steve thrust and Tony braced himself against the shower wall. Tony tilted his hips up and arched his back a little, allowing Steve to use his body for his own pleasure. The blond drove his cock through the tight channel of Tony's thighs quickly. His whole body grew hot and he groaned into Tony's neck as his hips snapped forward. Tony made little noises in his throat as Steve's cock rubbed across his balls and perineum. It felt good as Steve fucked between his legs. Tony whined, eyelids fluttering, as Steve gave a particularly hard thrust.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and hitched the brunette up onto his tiptoes. His hard dick pounded between Tony's thighs, the blonde's pelvis smacking against the smaller man's ass. Tony curled his fingers against the tile and groaned, dizzy. Soon the steady rhythm of Steve's thrusts faltered and his groans grew guttural. Tony tensed his thigh muscles and smiled smugly as Steve came with a sharp cry.

Sloppy kisses were pressed to Tony's shoulder as Steve shook through his orgasm. Tony sighed as Steve set him back on his feet. Steve nipped lightly up the brunette's neck. “I do have the most amazing boyfriend,” he murmured into Tony’s ear.

“Don't you forget it, buster,” Tony playfully growled. Steve chuckled and stepped back, keeping one hand on the small of Tony's back as he grabbed for the shower wand again. Tony straightened, feeling delightfully ill-used and utterly exhausted. Cum dripped down his legs and Steve washed it off, gently wiping between his legs with a soft cloth. Tony muttered groggily and allowed Steve to maneuver him to stand under the warm shower spray so he wouldn’t get chilled while the blond washed himself.

Steve soaped himself up quickly and briefly scrubbed at his hair. He rinsed off and then helped a heavy-eyed Tony out of the shower. Steve wrapped Tony in a big towel and patted him down to dry him off. Tony took a corner of his towel and wiped ineffectually at Steve’s damp shoulder. Steve chuckled. “You are so gone,” he muttered, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. A yawn surprised Steve as he rubbed at Tony’s hair.

“You’re not much better,” Tony grumbled. He brushed away a drop of water sliding down Steve’s chest. The bigger man dried himself off with less tenderness than he had Tony, rubbing briskly at his blond hair. Then the pair headed for the bed and Tony gratefully collapsed onto the soft sheets. Steve climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up over them. Tony wiggled around until he was comfortable with Steve’s arm lying across his waist and his lover warm at his back.

Steve kissed Tony’s shoulder. “I love you,” he muttered. He waited for a response but none was forthcoming. He peeked at Tony’s face to find the brunette already fast asleep. Steve chuckled and closed his eyes, quickly drifting into slumber as well.


End file.
